Y pienso en ti
by Yania
Summary: Yaoi MuShaka. Pensamientos de dos personas distintas, enamoradas en secreto pensando que el otro no siente lo mismo... un amor imposible... ¿acaso el destino los mantendrá separados?
1. El color de tus ojos

**Y pienso en Ti**

_**NOTA:** Antes de iniciar este fic, quiero aclarar que los personajes NO son mios, pertencen a Masami Kurumada, y no tengo ninguna intención negativa con sus personajes. Tan solo los he tomado prestados para escribir este Fanfic._

_Este es mi primer fic Yaoi, asi ke no se como me haya kedado... asi ke no esperen demasiado ok? pero tambien hice todo lo posible por ke me kedara bien. Disfruten!_

**_El color_ de tus ojos**

Cap 1 

**By: Yania**

El color de tus ojos... ahora que lo pienso jamás los he visto, jamás, ni siquiera en aquellos sueños donde tu eras el protagonista. Esos sueños que están escondidos en mis pensamientos, algo los impide salir... algo... algo inexplicable que apenas eh empezado a descubrir, no se que significará esa calidez cuando te veo. Serán cafés? Negros, violetas tal vez..., OH tal vez sean como los míos... un color océano. Aunque la verdad el color no me importa, lo que me importa es que pienses en mi como lo hago yo, y me mires como yo te veo a ti.

Me paso las horas vagando por mi templo, buscando a alguna explicación lógica, ¿por qué no he dejado de pensar en ti? Lo mas irónico es que casi no teníamos contacto, a veces duraba días sin verte; eso antes no me molestaba mucho ... pero de unos días para acá es espantoso... es un tormento de todos los días. Anoche tuve un sueño bastante raro, y bueno... acepto que también me agradó, los dos estábamos juntos... de pronto, con una delicadeza impresionante besaste mis labios. De ese sueño desperté algo agitado, la verdad no sabía como tomarlo. Y de ahí en adelante me la he pasado tan distraído... buscando aquella respuesta, hasta que llegué a pensar... ¿de que color serían tus ojos?

No entiendo... de pronto me siento tan estúpido... seguramente ya tendría la respuesta si me lo hubiera comentado algún otro caballero o persona... ¿pero por que no puedo llegar a una conclusión? Tu, tu siempre estas meditando, concentrado en miles de cosas que para muchos son poco entendibles... pero siempre... desde que te conozco haz estado con tus ojos cerrados, claro... frente a mi siempre han estado de esa forma, hace tiempo la verdad no me importaba mucho, por mi podrías estar todo el tiempo así, con los ojos cerrados metido en un mundo extraño que pocos han visitado. Pero todo ha pasado muy rápido, de pronto un día me desperte pensando en ti, en tu cara que parece estar sin expresiones, en ese cuerpo tan perfecto cubierto por tu armadura (cuando la usas claro) y en tu cabello rubio... tan brillante y hermoso que cae por tu espalda.

Las veces que he entrado a tu templo son contadas, pero cada una la recuerdo... cada detalle, cada movimiento... todo eso esta gravado en memoria. Para nunca olvidarlo, para nunca borrarlo, guardarlo en mi mente, entre miles de recuerdos, miles de pensamientos dedicados a ti y que tal vez jamás saldrán a la luz, por que... tu no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo cierto? Tu estas dedicado en cuerpo y alma a buda, que jamás te fijarías en mi, que seguramente ni piensas en mi presencia... ¿verdad?

-Demonios...

El atardecer es evidente ¿atardecer? Tan rápido y ya oscureció? Como... no... no ... ni siquiera he comido por dios! Ya perdí la noción del tiempo pero no puedo evitar ver aunque sea unos segundos ese atardecer, se ve hermoso, veo los destellos dorados que se van convirtiendo en un bello matiz de amarillo a naranja... pienso en ti nuevamente...

Al darme cuenta de lo que ocurre sacudo la cabeza, "otra vez no!" paso por mi cabeza esa palabra, que a estas alturas ya era absurda, completamente nula para mi corazón.

De pronto abrí los ojos como platos. No era imposible... no, era confusión nada mas, tan solo eso. No podía.... no debía estar...

-enamorado de ti- mis labios lo pronunciaron levemente, en un susurro apenas audible, casi como un pensamiento que vagaba por mi mente.

Volví a asombrarme, lo había dicho! En realidad había tenido el valor para confirmármelo. Pero aun así no estoy satisfecho, si tanto anduve batallando para reconocerlo... cuanto tiempo mas lucharía con migo para poder sacar a la luz mis sentimientos.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a que no me correspondas...

¿por qué tuviste que ser tu? ¿por qué no otra persona? ¿por qué!? Por que!? ¿por qué!?

Mu se había dado por vencido de vuelta, como cada noche que pensaba en el, como cada día que se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro de su templo buscando respuestas... pero en ves de respuestas mas preguntas lo agobiaban, mas dudas y miedos. Cada noche terminaba rindiéndose, esperando el día siguiente para ver si tenía mas suerte y lograba descifrar tal "misterio" como el lo llamaba. Un misterio que no comprendía... un misterio alejado de su capacidad, un misterio que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza...

Había creído tener respuesta a todo, que estaría listo para lo que fuera tanto física como espiritualmente, pero no. Un nuevo obstáculo se lo comía vivo, uno que jamás se le había pasado por la mente, uno que desconocía... desconocía su procedencia en el, ¿de donde nació ese sentimiento? No lo sabía...

No lo entendía, OH tal vez no quería entenderlo.

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capitulo... no es muy largo (bueno, los cpaitulos son cortos de por si) espero le shaya agradado, ademas de ke este es mi debut escribiendo Yaoi. por favo!!! necesito ke me digan sus opiniones! kiseor saber ke les ha parecido! vamos, tan solo da click en Go y asunto arreglado, dime ke tal te ha parecido... vale?


	2. Entre tu y la luz

**Y pienso en TI  
**

**Entre tu y la luz**

**Cap 2**

**By. Yania**

Meditando, siempre hacía eso... parecía que solo sabía hacer tal cosa.. Encerrado en un mundo desconocido, un mundo lleno de luz, un mundo tan poco visitado que era casi dudosa su existencia. Tal vez en ese mundo reinaban sus pensamientos, tal vez en realidad no estaba en un mundo de la nada, tal vez en esas largas sesiones de meditación, no había mas que pensamientos invasores de la tranquilidad misma. Unos pensamientos "prohibidos", pensamientos que no debían existir, al menos en su persona. Sentía que traicionaba, que vilmente dejaba atrás todo ese tiempo en el que se había autorrealizado, y dejando que su mente volara y empezará a dudar sobre lo que realmente quería.

Últimamente no meditaba, mas bien parecía estarlo, en realidad el estaba en otro lado, dando vueltas al asunto. Pensando y pensando, por que tenía esa clase de sentimientos, por que esos sentimientos no eran otra cosa que amor.

Amor? Si, amor. Se había dado cuenta, no sabía como... ni cuando, ni donde... pero de pronto se halló en un enredo... pasó así, de pronto, casi sin notarse, y se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en lo que era.

Pero... eso no podía sentirlo, se lo tenía prohibido. Como podía el, Shaka, alguien conocido como "el mas cercano a un dios" enamorarse? Y, todavía peor, desearle con todas sus fuerzas... desear cada centímetro de la piel virgen de este? Eso lo tenía loco, contrariado ante tal revelación... ante una parte de el que no conocía... se enfrentaba por primera vez en su vida al deseo... al deseo de la carne... tal vez la abstinencia mas difícil. Pero no lo podía evitar! Amaba cada milímetro, de el. Cada uno, lo tenía loco... ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, de día y de noche, de noche y de día... algo inexplicable... que simplemente no podía soportar. Se suponía seguiría a buda hasta el fin de sus días, que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a el... pero que pasa cuando deseas entregarte en cuerpo y alma a otro?

Era tanto.. que ya no podía concentrarse, había dejado de levitar...

Es que como era posible! Había superado todas las pruebas... era considerado de los mas fuertes caballeros, era comparado con un dios en ocasiones... como era posible que a estas alturas sintiera como si mariposas volaran por cada rincón de su estomago cada vez que pensaba en Mu? Podría decirse que los dos pasaban desapercibidos el uno del otro, apenas y tenían contacto, entonces... ¿cómo de pronto se...

No, ni siquiera pudo terminar esa frase dentro de su mente... ya no era lo mismo... desde que repentinamente descubrió lo que sentía ya no era el mismo... aquel caballero dorado, aquel hombre sereno, que siempre se encontraba en plena concentración, con sus ojos cerrados... impasibles... como si todo lo de afuera le resbalara. Ese ser ya no existía...

"Mu... tu me cambiaste, me haz hecho sentir diferente... pero no puedo... no debo..."

A cada momento eso se paseaba por su cabeza, acabando con el lentamente... se sentía un podía hacer eso? tenía que mantenerse firme ante tal deseo que lo quemaba poco a poco. Es que era tan difícil! Jamás creyó tener esa clase de sentimientos! Jamás había sentido esas cosas... jamás había pensado en alguien tanto, jamás... ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era debilidad? Si, seguramente eso era... debilidad... lo estaban tentando. Y lo reconocía... era una tentación enorme... pero es que no era tan solo la el cuerpo de Mu lo que le atraía, si no todo. Desde su voz, hasta su pelo... aquel cabello largo y lila que seguramente brillaba con la luz del atardecer. Ocupaba sus pensamientos al 100%, era algo molesto... el no podía sentirlo... simplemente era algo prohibido para el, era como romper una ley. Lo consideraba como algo sucio... ¿por qué se sentía así?

Ahora que lo pensaba... por que el amor tenía que estar prohibido para el? Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había estado junto a buda... jamás había pensado enamorarse. Y ahora que sentía el amor... ese sentimiento tan bello por primera vez... estaba confundido, perdido en la tierra... que le pareció tan grande en esos momentos.

Había momentos en que olvidaba que día era, que hora era... perdía la noción del tiempo por completo. Antes le había pasado, OH mas bien siempre... pero esta vez perdía la noción del tiempo paseándose de aquí para haya en su propia mente... revisando cada rincón de ella para encontrar la forma de olvidarle y, así, seguir con su vida dedicada a la luz. Esa luz lo cegaba... por primera vez en su vida pensó que eso era una perdida de tiempo, por primera vez había dejado a un lado todos esos días de concentración y se había dedicado a pensar en otras cosas.

Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Se había dado cuenta de algo que casi era lo suficientemente impresionante para abrirlos. Era la primera vez que pensaba como una persona normal, una persona enamorada... se sentía tan diferente, se sentía perdido... era como un ciego en un mundo lleno de obstáculos. Se sentía como un niño perdido, buscando a alguien... y ese alguien se encontraba en la primera casa... la casa de Aries, ese alguien era Mu. Aquel muchacho de ojos océano, como los suyos. No lo soportaba, no aguantaba la idea de no estar junto a el... no aceptaba la idea de estar aislado del mundo.

Pero... como... como? Sería capaz de dejar atrás todo por el? sería capaz acaso de dejarse llevar por ahora el peor castigo llamado amor? sería lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la cruel realidad? (si es que ocurría algo indeseado)

Decidió ponerse de pié, suponía que era de noche, lo sabía... se preguntaba si el había visto el atardecer... se preguntaba si pensaba en el como el lo hacia. Se preguntaba, se preguntaba si el sentiría lo mismo.

Esperaba poder dormir... esperaba conciliar el sueño, ya llevaba varios días así, y si seguía de esa forma estaría muy cansado. Por mas cercano a un dios que estuviera.. de todas formas era humano, de todas formas... de todas formas tenía un corazón, que jamás había sido profanado hasta hace poco tiempo....

Si! Eso era! El era un humano al fin y al cabo! Un humano con sentimientos! Un humano con corazón! Ahora se daba cuenta... todo este tiempo estuvo jugando a ser dios... como podo haber hecho eso? el era una criatura viviente, con defectos y virtudes... como todos los demás. Todos eran iguales... ¿cómo no lo había notado? Jamás se había percatado que en realidad era humano y que si podía sentirlo... pero aun así no era cualquier humano, sentía una gran responsabilidad... tenía que tomar una decisión

Esa decisión era muy difícil, tenia que escoger...

"entre tu y la luz"

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! para el proximo capitulo (ke será el ultimo.. u.u lo siento pero eske es un fic bastante corto) contestaré todos los reviews ke me han dejado, aunke son pocos pero son muy valiosos para mi, gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto... kien sabe... tal vez en un futuro escriba mas fics de saint seiya (se aceptan sugerencias acerca de las parejas ke kieran y de la trama.. de lo ke kieran yo estoy dispuesta a escribir ) oh!!! y bueno... si kieren mandenme mails oh si ya deplano kieren hablar con migo estaré cuando kieran agreguenme 

aunke bueno.. no creo ke me agreguen xDD u.u pero bueno ahi ta para cuando se les ofresca. bueno, me despido okis? nos vemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo!


	3. Nuestro Destino

Y pienso en Ti

**Cap. 3 **

**Nuestro destino**

**By: Yania**

_Ya son las 3 de la mañana... o eso supongo, no he podido dormir de nuevo, estas ahí insertado de día y de noche... aunque bueno.. estoy algo impresionado por lo que acabo de descubrir, en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza,_

_O mas bien lo evitaba, tenía un miedo terrible a aceptarlo, pero ya que? ya lo admití... ahora me pregunto si podré decírtelo. Me pregunto si seré capaz de pronunciar esas palabras frente a ti, no se como lo tomarás... además, según tu posición es muy difícil que me aceptes, pero el caso aquí no es el que me quieras, si no que lo sepas... que sepas que estaré a tu lado aunque no lo notes, que estaré con tigo hasta el día de mi muerte._

_He caminado no se cuanto tiempo, dando vueltas por cada rincón de mi templo... tratando vanamente de sacarte de mis pensamientos mas no lo logro por mas que intento. Ahora doy pasos sin sentido por mi habitación tratando de buscar la excusa perfecta para ir a buscarte, la excusa lo suficientemente buena para poder dirigirte la palabra..._

Eso pensaba Mu en esos momentos, algo que realmente le atormentaba. Por otro lado con Shaka...

_"Caray! Es tan confuso pensar en ti, es algo prohibido para mi! No puedo! No tengo tiempo! No debo hacerlo... debo resignarme que mi camino es... es... la luz"_

Shaka mantenía un debate consigo mismo... forzándose a creer que lo mejor era seguir como estaba... pero en el fondo bien sabía que no podía engañarse. ¿cómo forzarse a ser feliz con algo? ¿cómo forzarse a creer que estas bien cuando en realidad no lo estas?

_"Por eso no debo pensar en el, no debo caer... es.. es mi destino ser así, es mi destino seguir con este martirio..."_

_martirio había dicho? Ahora llamaba martirio a lo que es todo menos un martirio? ¿qué estaba pensando!? ¿cómo pudo salir eso de su mente? Pero sabía a la perfección que eso que el llamaba vida ya no lo era, que eso a lo que se había dedicado por años ya no valía nada... Pero tenía que seguir su destino... ESE era su destino... ¿verdad?_

Mientras esto pasaba en los pensamientos de Shaka, Mu había sacado fuerzas suficientes como para ir a hablar con el, había descubierto al excusa perfecta ¿qué excusa mas perfecta que el confesarle lo que sentía? Bueno, no era tan perfecta, pero ya no aguantó mas... tenía que decírselo, si no explotaría. Caminaba lentamente... como no queriendo la cosa... lentamente, si, así caminaría... por si se arrepentía poder regresar sin preocuparse de haber llegado lejos.

Los dos estaban luchando con el subconsciente, tratando en vano de encontrar alguna cosa que interponer, alguna razón por la cual no se debían amar... amar en secreto. Ninguno de los dos sospechaban que su ser amado les correspondía, y vaya manera de corresponder.

_**"Por que amarte es tan difícil?"**_

Ese pensamiento pasó por la mente de los dos al mismo tiempo... como si por un momento se hubieran conectado... como si por una fracción mínima de segundo hubieran oído el pensamiento de su persona amada, confundiéndolo lamentablemente con sus pensamientos.

A mitad de camino para llegar al templo de Aldebarán, Mu se detuvo... tan ciego estaba de amor que había olvidado lo que podía hacer?

Sonrió ante tal cosa, si, ya lo había aceptado... estaba enamorado de Shaka... el mas cercano a un dios.

Se concentró y como por arte de magia su cuerpo se desintegro... seguramente se había tele transportado al templo de Shaka...

Mientras Shaka seguía con lo suyo, pero aun así logró sentir la presencia de alguien. Agudizó sus sentidos y lo supo... lo supo y no lo podía creer. ¿Mu estaba ahí, con el? ¿acaso Mu le había visitado?

Su corazón se acelero a un ritmo jamás visto en un humano, su cuerpo emitió un leve temblor. Se levantó de su meditación y se dirigió a donde sentía el cosmos de Mu. Trató de ponerse lo mas serio, dejar atrás ese nerviosismo que lo mataba y dirigirse a el como siempre.

Mu apareció ahí, esperando encontrar a Shaka meditando, pero fue impresionante ver a Shaka, no mirándolo... puesto que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados (déjenme con mi onda, yo quiero que este con los ojos cerrados xD) pero aun así sentía como si el lo mirara... aunque aun así no se imaginaba como, si fríamente... o cálidamente o... bueno, eso ya era otra cosa. No se andaría con rodeos.

El silencio que se presentó en el lugar era algo extraño.. era como si se hablaran por medio del silencio, era como si el silencio lo dijera todo, como si cada palabra que desearan decirse ya se hubiera gravado en el silencio mismo. Mu, decidió ya era hora, no debía andarle dando vueltas al asunto en sus pensamientos en ese instante, debía decirlo con las menos palabras posibles. Hacer a un lado aquella timidez que pocas veces lo atormentaba, y simplemente soltarlo... así de sencillo.

Se acerco unos 3 pasos a Shaka, que yacía ahí como una estatua, como si se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, pero lo que rompía aquel encanto de frialdad en su cuerpo era su respiración...

-he venido única y exclusivamente para decirte algo, Shaka

Aunque Mu trató de esconderlo, se notaba un miedo terrible en su voz, como si estuviera frente a lo que mas temía en la vida...

-que pasa, Mu? Es algo tan importante que vienes a estas horas a decírmelo?

Tal vez la voz de Shaka se había oído algo cortante, no era por que lo sintiera... si no que así pasó y ya. Esto sin querer intimidó un poco a Mu, quien sintió de pronto una punzada en el pecho.

-de hecho así es

Shaka sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, que si no fuera por su armadura seguramente este saldría disparado, volando rápidamente hacia su dueño... aquel que estaba frente a el.

Mu se acercó un poco mas

-No quiero rodeos... no se como decírtelo, pero es mejor decírtelo ahora. Shaka, no lo soporto mas... no te pido que me correspondas, no te pido nada... tan solo te pido que me escuches.

Shaka sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se aflojaba y perdía su fuerza "sabes que podría escucharte por siempre"

-Aquí estoy Mu, dímelo, ¿qué tienes que decirme?

Mu miro el piso, después supo que no era buena idea hacerlo y lo miro... como hubiera deseado que abriera los ojos! Como deseaba que los abriera y así pudiera mirarle, mirarle eternamente.

-Shaka... te amo.

El muchacho rubio se quedo helado, completamente helado. Mu le había dicho algo que inconscientemente se moría por escuchar, algo que su corazón había pedido a gritos. Shaka movió la boca, tratando de articular algo... pero no logro ningún sonido. Ni un solo sonido había salido de su boca.

-no te obligo a que me respondas, pero no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo, se que jamás me podrás corresponder, tan solo te pido un favor... ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Mu ni siquiera esperó a que Shaka contestara

-Déjame ver tus ojos, tan solo eso te pido, déjame observar, déjame mirar... aunque sea por una sola vez.

Shaka no respondió, no se movió, no hizo absolutamente nada.

Mu sentía como el rechazo lo atormentaba, sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho. Pero no lo culpaba, los sentimientos de Mu no eran correspondidos, era algo absurdo que Shaka le correspondiese, una posibilidad nula. El comprendió que este asunto era tan delicado que hasta el mismo Shaka estaba así. Sabía que esto era algo imposible... pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese dolor característico de estas situaciones.

Sin decir nada, con su mirada vidriosa dio media vuelta, se iría... no podría soportar un segundo mas ahí. El eco de sus pasos empezaron a resonar por el templo...

Shaka seguía inmóvil, se lo había dicho! Mu se lo había dicho! Una felicidad fusionada con tristeza lo invadió. Por una parte había oído lo que había querido oír... pero por otra parte... ahora le era mas difícil el escoger... si Mu no le correspondiera entonces se dedicaría por siempre en lo que hacía.. pero ahora...?

De pronto se despertó y oyó los pasos de Mu, cada vez mas distantes... cada vez mas lejanos a el... como también la oportunidad de amar y ser amado.

Mu sentía que el mundo se le iba, que simplemente no viviría mas así... no tenía sentido... no...

Abrio mucho los ojos, como si despertara de una pesadilla. Pero no era una pesadilla, sentía unos brazos tras el, como dulcemente se posaban en su cintura... sintió como una mejilla se unía ala suya... se sentía cálida... sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo, y no lo creía... ¿era Shaka quien lo abrazaba?

-Mu... yo... yo te amo... pero no se como amarte

Mu estaba sorprendidísimo... nunca se había imaginado a Shaka de esa forma... y menos con el! sentía su cálido cuerpo.... el roce de su mejilla... sus brazos... simplemente no lo creía... no lo asimilaba.

Volteó a verle, tan solo movió la cabeza... vio como una lagrima cristalina se deslizaba por el rostro de Shaka, y esta terminaba cayendo en la armadura de Mu.. resbalándose en ella ...

-no se como hacerlo

la voz de Shaka se quebró por un momento

Mu había seguido la lagrima... aun así poniendo atención a lo que Shaka decía, subió la mirada y lo que encontró en seguida fueron sus ojos... eran de un color azul hermoso... tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos.

Mu se quedó mirando los ojos color cielo de Shaka... como era posible! Ahora eso se interpondría... Shaka estaba encadenado a eso...¿verdad? Shaka no podía dejarlo... ¿cierto?

Sintió un gran vacío, se amaban y no podían amarse...

-pero...

Shaka interrumpió los pensamientos de Mu

-puedo aprender

De pronto, sin previo aviso Shaka levantó el mentón de Mu y con una delicadeza impresionante beso sus labios... lentamente...

Mu estaba con los ojos abiertos, sin responder... hasta que lo sintió y subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de el (nótese que aun Mu esta de espaldas hacía Shaka) entonces cerró los ojos y sintió como los labios de Shaka acariciaban los suyos.

_"Perdóname, no se si lo hayas puesto en mi camino para bien o para mal, no se cual respuesta esperabas de mi, esta fue mi decisión, y no la cambiar"_

Esas palabras pasaron por la mente de Shaka...

_"No se por que me haz escogido... no se ni lo entiendo... ni tampoco quiero entenderlo... dejémoslo de este modo..._

_ha sido..._

_nuestro destino"_

Bien... he aki el tercer capitulo... tal vez el final. Aun no lo sé... una amiga (la ke me sugirió hacer este fic.. prolo tanto esta dedicado a ella (si lo andas leyendo Aome ya sabes he?) ) y bueno... como verán el final es algo bobo u.u esque no sabía ke ponerle u.u asi ke lo hice asi... pero lo hice asi por que kería saber sus opiniones.. si le sparece bien ke lo deje asi o ke haga continue la historia (ooh bueno.. al menos un capitulo extra no?) asi ke ya saben! en los reviews ke me dejen diganem si kieren ke la continuee! yo estoy totalmente dispuesta 0. Bueno... ya dejaré de molestar con esta nota y, como lohe prometidocontestaré sus reviews (pocos, pero con eso es mas ke suficiente.. pero auna si dejenme reviews! vamos! tan solo pikenle a donde dice go y ya!)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Jessy-55:** Gracias! ke bueno que te a agradado mi fic... deveras crees que tengo buena redaccion? O.O

**luna-wood:** Que bueno que te ha gustado mi fic!!! jaja, aki entre nos (me acerco a luna) mi parte favorita del primer capitulo es exactamente la ke mencionaste!

**almadel angel**: je je mi especialidad es dejar en suspenso (huuuuuuuy ke modesta ¬¬ xD) no te preocupes, ya dejarás de estar en suspenso en este capitulo 0 (oh al menos eso creo)

**scarlet:** Gracias por tus 2 reviews!y ke bueno ke te esta gustando 0 Shaka es de mis favoritos también 0 y bien.. respecto a mi mail puedes encontrarlo en mi perfil.. pero beno aki esta : 

**remsie:** ooh! es el review mas largo ke recibí 0 genial! ke bueno ke te ha gustado... y si, me encanta hascer sufrir ala gente.. y a los personajes tambien xDDD (si, por eso varia gente termina odiandome T0T. En fin, gracias por tu review!

**Fobos y Deimos:** (se inclina ante las diosas) es un gran honor ke dos diosas hayan leido mi fic! 0

Bien, aki termina la seccion para responder los reviewas (nunca lo había hecho 0 xD) y no olviden enviar Review!!!! y tambien diganme si kierenke lo continue!


	4. Lo que en mi mente vaga

Y pienso en ti

Cap 4.

Lo que en mi mente vaga

By: Yania

_Abrí los ojos, mi corazón latía a mil. Me preguntaba si era un sueño... me preguntaba que si todo lo que pasó hace algunas horas era real... pero entonces... entonces sentí tu piel, sentí tu cuerpo... sentí tu suave piel rozando la mía. Moví un poco la cabeza y entonces te vi... no sabía si en realidad dormías, era tanta mi costumbre de verte con tus ojos cerrados... con tus párpados cubriendo los ojos cielo que tanto me gustan. Al parecer dormías, placidamente... tu rostro estaba calmado, sin perturbaciones..._

_Parecías un ángel, si! Eso eras... un ángel que nunca había sido de nadie hasta ahora... aun no me cabe en la cabeza lo que pasó... ¡es que pasó tan rápido! De un momento a otro me estabas besando, y de un momento a otro estaba en tus brazos._

_Todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a mi parecer no han pasado ni 5 min de lo que paso... mas mis cálculo han fallado, ya que he notado que sol está apareciendo tras la ventana, siento como me está quemando la espalda. De tu cara retiro unos mechones de cabello, que juguetonamente cayeron en ella... ¡que envidia les tengo! Aunque bien se que ahora puedo hacerlo... no quiero despertarte... me pregunto que soñarás... ¿será con migo? No... eso no puede ser, no podría ser a tal grado ¿verdad?_

_Mu sonrió un poco ante tal pensamiento. ¿En realidad está pasando esto? ¿será un sueño?_

-Yo diría que es una realidad

_oí una voz inconfundible, al oírla mi cerebro pudo reconocer esa voz, la voz era, claro está, de Shaka_.

-Acaso leíste mi mente?- pregunté sorprendido

-en tu expresión se nota todo... ¿qué crees que no te conozco?-_me dijo, su mirada era tan diferente a como yo me la imaginaba, curiosamente yo la tenía visualizada en mi mente como profunda y algo inexpresiva, no se por qué. Pasó sus suaves manos por mis mejillas, y jaló suavemente mi cabeza. Sentí repentinamente sus labios, fue rápido... pero si lo sentí, y sentí como ese calor iba por todo mi cuerpo hasta hacerme estremecer y dejarme inmóvil como si del primer beso se tratara._

_No pude evitarlo!! De pronto sentí mis mejillas acaloradas... seguramente me había sonrojado! Odio cuando me pasa eso! ¿qué jamás podré de dejar de sonrojarme?_

_Me miraste, sonreíste... ¡jamás olvidaré esa sonrisa tuya! Creo que era la primera sonrisa dedicada a mi en ese día..._

--------------------------

_Entonces abrí los ojos, a causa de algo que rozaba mi rostro y te vi, tu profunda mirada recorría mi cara... lo graba ver en tus ojos algo de confusión, como que no creías lo que estaba pasando... ¡sinceramente yo tampoco! Así que decidí a emitir algún sonido_

-Yo diría una realidad

_pronuncie para llamar la atención de aquellos ojos mar perdidos en el espacio, la verdad es que yo estaba igual, o mas confundido que el... aún me sentía algo culpable por mi decisión... ¿habrá sido la correcta? Pero al observar tus ojos supe que si lo era, no podía privarme de la felicidad, y mi felicidad es con Mu..._

_Después mencioné que te conocía... ¿en realidad te conozco? La verdad no te conozco... siempre viví alejado de ti, queriéndote en secreto... sin siquiera haber visto tu rostro... ¿cómo podía un hombre como yo conocerte? En realidad no te conocía, no sabía cual era tu color favorito, no sabía cuando era tu cumpleaños, tus gustos, tus disgustos... apenas y conocía tu signo zodiacal por que eres de la casa de Aries, y la respuesta es bastante obvia._

_Entonces las dudas empezaron a carcomerme por dentro... ¡¿cómo era posible que yo sintiera esa clase de sentimientos?!_

_Entonces en mi apareció una sonrisa de ironía, y sentí como tu expresión cambiaba..._

-que pasa? Por que esa sonrisa?- _dijiste tu, mientras tu cabello lila caía ligeramente en tu rostro, haciendo difícil mirarte a los ojos_

_Delicadamente con mis dedos hice a un lado esos mechones para poder apreciar tus ojos._

– por nada – _respondí tratando de ocultar mis dudas_.

_Después me hundí otra vez en mis pensamientos... ¿lograría aprender a conocerte? Lograría despegarme de todo lo que había hecho por años por ti? ¿dejaría aquella rutina tan monótona...? ¿en verdad podría hacerlo?_

_Pero entonces todo cambió, de pronto me sentí mas seguridad en mi mismo... ¿la razón? Tú, te acercaste a mi, y apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, pasaste tu brazo en mi pecho y entonces..._

-te amo- dijiste

_Abrí mucho los ojos y mi cara tomó entonces un color rojo intenso... sentía como la temperatura subía y me ponía tan nervioso... sin saber que decir, de cómo actuar, y hasta de cómo pensar... pero algo estaba muy claro ahora, no tenía por que cuestionarme más, NO DEBI HACERLO NUNCA!_

_Tardé en responder a aquella muestra de cariño hacia mi, temerosamente pasé mi brazo sobre tu hombro mientras sentía como acariciabas mi cabello rubio y terminabas cerrando los ojos._

_Me quedé contemplándote un momento..._

_ahora solo debía preocuparme por velar tus sueños mientras el sueño me sumergía en un mar de pensamientos dentro de mi mente._

_Lo último que por mi mente pasó fue... ¿qué estarías soñando ahora?_

**Bueno, se suponía la historia ya había acabado, pero bueno, hubo varias peticiones (y algunas por msn) de que la continuara, y SI ME TARDE MUCHO encontinuarla, pero es que simplemente no tenía ni idea de como escribirle... y me tarde MUCHO en hacer este cap, que de por si... me quedó cortísimo!!!! >0 bueno.. espero me tengan mucha paciencia ¿si? les prometo que habrá otro capitulo más, ay que he decidido hacer este fic mas largo de lo que me proponía... pero.. para que eso ocurra, tendrán que dejarme su opinión ue nada le scuesta.. ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? bueno, re-empecemos nuevamente icandole algo de ahi abajo, quiero saber que le sa a parecido el nuevo capítulo, de esta nueva historia que está a punto de agarrar riendas y durar un poco más (aunque no actualice muy rápido.. haré TODO lo que esté en mis manos para que esta hsitoria siga subsistiendo, pero, sino me apoyan, pues entonces esta historia no durará mucho.. así que si quieren que siga este fic, por favor!!! un review nome cae mal! okas?**


	5. Epílogo

**Y pienso en ti**

Epílogo

Por Yania

Lo miró¡No se cansaba de verle! No se cansaba de ver su ojos, de dirigir su mirada a la de él, de entrar y nadar en el océano profundo de aquellos enigmáticos ojos. Eran tan hermosos que sería capaz de acceder a ahogarse en ellos.

Tenía que ser sincero, aún le daba miedo tocarle, y se odiaba por ello. Aún sentía un pequeño miedo, esa semilla plantada en el fondo de su corazón. El se daba cuenta, lo sabía, por que a pesar de haber interactuado tan poco anteriormente, sentía que le conocía más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Era como si fuera un simple libro abierto, pero nadie es capaz de leerlo por el idioma en el que está y, al parecer, Shaka era el único ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que entendía tan complicado idioma que sólo contenía una frase: Te amo.

Shaka seguía siendo serio, y seguía meditando también (era muy difícil, después de casi toda su vida hacer eso, dejarlo de pronto). Cambiaba, parecía un camaleón. Cuando Mu no estaba cerca, era prácticamente el mismo. Pero cuando su bello ángel de cabello largo y lila aparecía, era como si cambiara de piel. Sus ojos se abrían, sus parpados dejaban que pudiera ver el mundo de afuera. Su único mundo, por lo único que podría valer la pena abrir los ojos.

Podría durar toda la vida observándole, podría pasar toda su existencia con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios. Cuando estaba con él no quería perderlo de vista, no quería ni parpadear, era un castigo parpadear, por que durante esa fracción de segundo no podía verle, no podía ver sus delicados movimientos, sentir su respiración, sus largos cabellos ondeándose con el viento. Le encantaba observarlo cuando dormía, a veces se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho desnudo pronunciando su nombre en leves suspiros apenas audibles. Y es que apenas se oían por que eran para él, sólo para él.

Cada noche era el paraíso. Sus respiraciones agitadas y suspiros sin fin eran la música, sus cuerpos, moviéndose al compás de ella, eran la danza erótica que la acompañaban.

Lo amaba, y sabía que era amado. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Iría al fin del mundo por él, moriría por él, no dudaría ni un segundo en dar su vida para salvar la de su amado.

Lo tenía todo, no necesitaba más. Para vivir sólo necesitaba que esa persona estuviera a su lado. Para viajar por ese gran camino llamado vida, un camino lleno de piedras y obstáculos, grandes montañas y enormes precipicios, no necesitaba nada. No necesitaba agua, no necesitaba alimento, ni siquiera oxígeno.

Lo único que necesitaba era tomar su mano fuertemente, sentir su blanca piel junto a la suya y andar por el camino llamado vida.

Era lo único que Mu necesitaba.

Era lo único que Shaka necesitaba.

Era lo único que importaba para los dos.

* * *

Bueno, ha pasado casi dos años desde que pbliqué el capítulo 4 de esta historia. Nunca seguí xD aparecieronmuchos proyectos, y de pronto este se fue olvidando. Hoy, me he dado cuenta de esto y decidí darle, al menos, un epílogo descentón. Para ya darla por terminada (debí haberlo hacemucho tiempo) Pido disculpas por no haber podido cumplirles, y pido disculpas por no continuar esta historia yque termine aquí xD. Y bueno, aquí está ya, terminada por fin. Mil disculpas de nuevo. Hasta luego! se cuidan. 


End file.
